moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
To je butelka tego nie ogarniesz cz. 5
Śmiał się, śmiał jakby jutra miało nie być, jakby przez całe milenia dusił w sobię jakąkolwiek radość i teraz postanowił ją uwolnić. Nie mogł się powstrzymać- to po prostu było silniejsze od niego. Próbował utrzymać powagę, ale ku własnemu zdziwieniu, nie był w stanie. - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!- śmiał się do rozpuchu brzucha Vulaus.- Sła....HAHAHA....słabość...HAHAHA! Towarzysze patrzyli na Kronikarza wyjątkowo zmieszani- z jednej strony byli w stanie zrozumieć dlaczego myśl że członek Konklawe może mieć jakieś słabości go śmieszyła. Ale na wszystkie przeszłe, teraźniejsze i przyszłe dz#wki w Vanilla Unicorn, w życiu nie spodziewali się zobaczyć śmiejącego się Vulausa. A już na pewno nie takiego który przez który Kronikarz ledwo mógł oddychać. - Skończyłeś, Vulausie?- spytał lekko zirytowany Mikhaln. Chciał wszystkich zadziwić wymyślonym przez siebie wyzwaniem, a skończył czując się jak błazen. - HAHA....haha...ha...Ju...już.- powiedział Vulaus, wyciągając dłoń w geście uspokajającym.- Na Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio, Ojca Wszechrzeczy, od całych tysiącleci nikt mnie tak nie rozbawił. Wybaczcie. Cała grupa przyglądała się Kronikarzowi w oczekiwaniu. Wszyscy momentalnie wstrzymali oddech- czekali jak na wyzwanie odpowie Vulaus. - Więc...- zaczął Mikhaln.- Co do twoich słabości... - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!- wszechpotężna istota ponownie wybuchła śmiechem. - Nosz do jasnej cholery!- zakrzyknął zdenerwowany Serek. Zirytowany smok skoczył na Vulausa, zwinął łapę w pięść, zamachnął się i z całych sił uderzył śmiejącego się Kronikarza. Gdy tylko pięść Serka natarła na twarz Kornikarza, jedna ze stron momentalnie została znokautowana. I oczywiście nie mógł to być Vulaus. - Shieeeeeeetttt!!- krzyczał Serek, leżąc na ziemi i łapiąc się za bolącą go łapę.- Z czego ten s#kinsyn jest zrobiony? - Tak na oko to będzie tuzin Nokii3310.- odpowiedział siedzący na deskach Przemek. - Czyli nic nie przebije.- dopowiedziała siedząca chłopakowi na kolanach Neko-Strange. - Wracając, do tematu.- powiedział Mikhaln, szczególnie akcentując pierwsze słowo.- Dlaczego po prostu nam nie pokażesz, Vulausie? Kronikarz wydawał się być szczerze zdziwiony pytaniem. Czyżby oni naprawdę sądzili że ma jakieś słabości? A nawet jakby miał to by o nich powiedział? - Dla mnie mogłoby to być zagadnienie czysto teoretyczne.- odpowiedział Vulaus.- Muszę was zasmucić ale nie posiadam słabości. - Pi#rdolisz.- odpowiedział wstający z podłogi Serek. Wzrok smoka wbity był w jego kończynę, która wyglądała jak galaretowata zabawka. Zupełnie jakby wszystkie kości zamieniły się w proszek. - Wierzę w waszą ograniczoną zdolność logicznego myślenia.- odrzekł Vulaus, który mowiąc "waszą" miał na myśli szczególnie Mikhalna i Strange.- Nie posiadam czegoś takiego jak mięśnie, a przynajmniej nie w waszym zrozumieniu. Zamiast nich mam zaawansowane bio-cybernetyczne, elektrokurczliwe sztuczne mięśnie, które są znacznie wydajniejsze od naturalnych i do prawidłowego funkcjonowania potrzebują jedynie prądu elektrycznego, ponieważ resztę zapewniają im Systemy Konserwujące zapobiegające np. zużyciu. Szkielet ulepszony jest o znaczne ilości nanobotów, które znacznie go wzmacniają i przyspieszają gojenie w przypadku uszkodzeń. - To troszkę OP.- powiedziała Strange, patrząc na Kornikarza z lekkim wytrzeszczem na oczach. - Dodajmy dotego moje uzbrojenie.- Vulaus postanowił nie przerywać dzieła mentalnego zniszczenia towarzyszy.- Miotacz Krystaliczny, Bicz Energetyczny i Rękawice Fazowe pozwalają mi na zniszczenie wroga nieważne jak silny jest ani w jakiej liczbie występuje. Generator Pola Fazowego daje mi zupełną obronę przed jakimkolwiek atakiem fizycznym, tak jak Wszechwidzącego Oko przed psychicznym- a jeśli nie zechcę z nich skorzystać, zawsze mogę sięgnąć po Buty Grawitacyjne i uniknąć ataku przeciwnika. No a jeśli przeciwnik ma zostać całkowicie zanihilowany, to zawsze pozostaje Niebiański Kostur. Byli zniszczeni. Całkowicie. Jakkolwiek wydawali się jeszcze przed chwilą przesadzeni w swoich mocach, tak teraz byli jak banda dzieci w piaskowicy przeciwko bombie atomowej. Wszystkim przez myśl przeszło tylko jedno. Pi#przony. Kosmiczny. Scyzoryk. - No i nie musze raczej wspominać o nadludzkim intelekcie.- bardziej stwierdził niż spytał Vulaus. Wtedy w głowie Przemka coś zaświatło. Fizycznie Vulaus był nie do ruszenia w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu- jednak olbrzymi intelekt mógł zadziałać przeciwko niemu. - Wygląda na to że to drugie z rzędu zadanie które się nie udało.- stwierdził lekko zawiedziony Mikhaln. - Zaczekaj!- zakrzyknął Przemek, ściągając z siebie delikatnie Neko-Strange i wstając.- Wiem jaka jest twoja słabość, Vulausie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopaka z widocznym zaciekawieniem. Nawet Vualus, którego twarz częściej przypominała pozbawioną emocji maskę, nie był w stanie ukryć swojego zdziwienia. - Co planujesz, szwagier?- spytał Serek, próbując nastawić sobię łapę. - Skoro jednym z atutów Kronikarza jest jego wiedza, to trzeba znaleźć sposób żeby zdredukować ją niemalże do zera.- stwierdził Przemek, ruszając ku schodom i idąc na pokład niżej. - Puści mu "Warsaw Whore"?- spytał smok. - Obrady dowolnego sejmu?- dodał swoje przypuszczenia Mikhaln. - Arty CreationCheatera?- spytała Neko-Strange. Po chwili wszystko stało się jasnę. Niebieskowłosy wparował przed oblicze Vulausa niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Przemek nie mówiąc nic i stojąc przed członkiem Konklawe z pełnym triumfu uśmiechem. - Więc.- powiedział chłopak, kładąc coś przed Vulausem.- Zobaczmy jak sobie z tym poradzisz. Kronikarz spojrzał na rzecz którą postawił przed nim reinkarnator. To była szklana butelka pełna alkoholu. Wielka, czerwona plakietka mówiła dumnie: "Czysta: 45%". Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures